the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vase
"The Vase" is the fifteenth episode of Season 5 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 171st episode overall. Synopsis Sick of Granny Jojo's ugly gifts, Nicole encourages the kids to take matters into their own hands and "accidentally" break her latest hideous vase. But when Gumball, Darwin, and Anais try to destroy it, they discover it is more robust than it seems. Plot The episode starts with Nicole looking frantically through various cabinets in their house. Anais asks her what she is doing, so she clarifies that she is trying to find somewhere to put a hideous vase. Despite attempting to pretend she appreciates it, which was a present from Granny Jojo, the kids see through her. Darwin questions why she accepted it in the first place, causing Nicole to emphasize how imperative it is that adults lie and suppress their feelings for eternity. She has a change of heart, however, once she realizes that it was regifted to them, showing that Granny Jojo put no thought into it at all. Gumball then suggests that Nicole break the vase deliberately, staging it as an accident, but at the risk of being a bad role, she convinces the kids to take the matter into their own hands. The three decide to try shattering it by dropping it from their bedroom window, but the vase proves indestructible, instead breaking the concrete below. A montage ensues as the kids repeatedly try to break the vase, but to no avail. Gumball then decides that they should utilize the most surefire way of guaranteeing something will break: sending it through the postal service. Later on, Gary delivers a package to them by kicking it into the door, but it instead turns out to be a tablet that Gumball got for his birthday - the vase, on the other hand, is unscathed. They then take the vase to Richard in hopes he will drop it, but for once, he is not able to do so. The kids finally give up and imagine the rest of their lives stuck with the vase: Gumball takes it to his prom, Anais holds it in her graduation photo as her only friend, and Darwin dies with the vase by his side. They realize that they have to get rid of it right when an ad for the Elmore Wrecking Yard plays on their television, compelling them to go there as to lay their problem to rest. Meanwhile, at the Rainbow Factory, Granny Jojo calls Nicole and says she needs the vase back because it contains the ashes of Louie's pet python, Roosevelt. Nicole, suspecting that the kids smashed it, comes home with supplies to fix the vase, but the kids are gone. She asks Richard where the kids are, but he does not know. After hearing Richard sing the lyrics to the commercial, however, Nicole realizes they are at the wrecking yard and rushes off. The kids arrive at the wrecking yard. At first, the owner does not let them in due to safety reasons, but after Gumball gives an inspirational speech, he lets them in. To destroy the vase, they put it in a car, activate a crane lifting magnet, and prepare to drop it into the crusher. Nicole rushes to them and tries to get them not to destroy it, but they misperceive her pleas as sarcasm. She realizes she has to takematters into her own hands and scrambles up an adjacent crane, leaping across its beam and landing on the car with the vase in it. The car begins to fall towards the crusher, but in the brink of time, Nicole kicks the vase out and attempts to catch it, but the vase instead hits her in the face, completely undamaged. Back at the house, Granny Jojo arrives to claim the vase and give Nicole the right one, which is even uglier. When Granny Jojo leaves, the kids break it, causing ashes to fly all over the place. Believing them to be Roosevelt's ashes, they all try to pretend it was just dust, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole Supporting Characters *Richard *Granny Jojo Minor Characters *Hank *Gary *Larry (voice) *Bobert *George *Louie (mentioned) *Roosevelt (mentioned) Trivia Continuity *The face Gumball makes when he grabs the vase and says, "I'm afraid you lost the pottery lottery," was the same one he made in "The Rerun" when he was about to eject Rob into the Void. *Gumball's teenager design reappears from "The Uploads." *This is the sixth time Gumball and Darwin are shown older. The first five were in "The Gi," "The Job," "The Mirror," "The Crew" and "The Uploads." **This is also the second time Anais is shown older. The first time was in "The Job." *Gumball's ugly baby photo from "The Treasure" is seen in Nicole's office when she is talking to Granny Jojo on the phone. *Music from "The Choices" is reused. *Gumball makes the same anime-styled face as he did in "The Boredom" when he sees his broken tablet. Cultural References *The face which Nicole makes before she tells the kids to break the vase is a reference to Chuck Jones' animated short How The Grinch Stole Christmas. **The other faces Nicole makes represents the facial expressions from the current U.S. president Donald Trump. *The Elmore Wrecking Yard ad is a possible reference to the Flea Market Montgomery ad. *The scene where Nicole is jumping from cranes to save the vase is a reference to the scene in Casino Royale, where James Bond is chasing a bomb maker on a crane. **The music in that particular scene also sounds somewhat like the Casino Royale chase scene. Goofs/Errors *The phone number that appeared in the Elmore Wrecking Yard ad, 555-0199, is the same one used as the Wattersons' home number in "The Origins: Part Two." *The address on the package marked fragile has "Waterson" on it instead of 'Watterson.'" *Despite Gary breaking the Wattersons' front door earlier, it is fully intact when Anais, Gumball, and Darwin leave for the Elmore Wrecking Yard. References fr:Le vase Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes